The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium and an information processing system.
As related art, a technique is known of connecting a device such as a home appliance having a microcontroller to a computer through a network and operating the device and the computer in cooperation. For example, the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-199869 discloses a technique where a computer assigns a program divided for a series of operations according to a function of each device, and further determines communication process between devices.